


Chime!

by Alien_jeruk



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: Other side from Twilight Tandem





	1. Lapar Tengah Hari

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukipro belong to PAPA TSUKINO 
> 
> /males buat disclaimer
> 
> Settingnya sama dengan Twilight Tandem chapter 1. Tapi versi ringan dan biasa. MUNGKIN drabble mungkin juga ficlet.

Bayangan pohon mulai memanjang ke arah timur. Semilir angin yang terasa panas berembus tatkala sebuah motor tua melintas dari sebelah kanan mereka. Nozomu dan Ren pada hari-hari terakhir musim liburan, sebetar lagi akan kembali ke sekolah. Semester baru dan kelas baru. 

 

Tapi tentu saja mereka takkan berbeda kelas, karna sekolah di desa mereka cuma ada sebuah kelas saja untuk setiap angkatannya. Mengingat jumlah penduduk yang anaknya bersekolah juga tak banyak. Jadi tak perlu khawatir akan terpisah selama setahun lagi. 

 

"Hehe," si surai cokelat, Nozomu tiba-tiba terkekeh sendiri memikirkannya. Sementara Ren yang berjalan di sebelah kirinya memandangnya dengan penuh tanya.

 

Beberapa ekor burung bangau tampak dari sela-sela rumpun tanaman padi. Irigasi kecil yang lancar pada pinggir jalan.

 

"Nozomu? Baik-baik saja?," Dan suara Ren yang penuh perhatian langsung terdengar begitu melihat sosok pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan sekejap langsung duduk lesu di atas rumput yang tumbuh liar pada tepi jalan.

 

Rautnya agak pucat, bahkan helaan napasnya tak sebersemangat biasanya. Ren tau pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres saat itu. Dan benar saja, setelahnya ia mengeluarkan botol air minumnya dari dalam tas selempang kecil dan Nozomu dengan tak sabar langsung menegak habis isinya.

 

"Huwaaaaaahhh... Energiku sudah kembali setengah Rennnnn, terima kasih," Dan berakhir dengan pelukan tak mengenal keadaan sebagai imbalan dari Nozomu.

 

"Se-separuh?," "Huum, separuhnya belum kembali. Karna belum makan, hehe." sela Nozomu menunjukkan cengirannya. 

 

"Dan Nii-san baru pulang sore nanti." imbuhnya kemudian.

 

Oh pantas saja, sosok yang biasanya tak mengenal kata lelah itu menjadi lemas seperti tadi. Dan Ren kasihan. Ia tahu jika kakak Nozomu bekerja paruh waktu setiap hari libur seperti ini, dan baru akan kembali petang nanti menjelang waktu makan malam. Sementara ibunya bekerja di kota, ayahnya sudah tidak ada juga. Hati Ren tetiba mewek menahan tangis. Bahkan matanya jadi berkaca-kaca.

 

"Ne, Renn..," dan lambaian tangan Nozomu tepat di depan wajahnya membuyarkan hawa melankolis miliknya.

 

"... Ayo!," ajaknya kemudian. Ren berdiri dengan cepat dan menarik tangan Nozomu hingga yang bersangkutan hampir terjerembab saking terkejutnya. 

 

"Ayo apa?," dijawab dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Ren memalingkan muka ke arah jalan. Ah dari kejauhan tampak ada mobil derek yang mulai mendekat. 

 

Dan menunggu Nozomu bangkit dari posisi terduduknya. Mengetukkan sisi samping sandal jepitnya kemudian dengan sebelah tangan masih terulur karna dipegang Ren.

 

"Pulang dan makan. Di rumahku." jelas sekali penjelasannya. Dan Ren tersenyum bangga dalam benak karna berani mengajak Nozomu seperti itu. 

 

"Eh! Tapi-tapi...," ganti Nozomu yang disela Ren. "Sou-nii belum pulang, jadi tidak apa, ayo!." ah dalam imajinasi Nozomu, Ren terlihat sudah seperti malaikat penolong dari surga. Tambahkan efek poninya yang terkibas pelan oleh angin, berkilau dan indah.

 

Dan kemudian terlihat mereka sudah berjalan bergandengan ke arah rumah Ren, di pinggiran desa yang damai. Langkah kaki mereka pelan saja, tak memburu apapun.

 

Dan begitu tiba, dengan nasi kepal berisi serutan ikan kering serta segelas besar jus jeruk hasil buatan tangan Ren sudah tersentuh oleh Nozomu. Emm... Makan siang bersama, tanpa niat dan rencana. Karna Nozomu yang kehabisan tenaga di saat yang tidak terduga. Sudahlah...

 

Sepuluh menit kemudian, sosok Soushi muncul. Dengan penuh pertanyaan kenapa ada dua gelas besar kosong di meja makan. 

 

-Lapar-


	2. Sebotol Cola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesaat karna haus dan tergoda iklan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gak sengaja ngepas sama sebelumnya. 
> 
> Terinspirasi dari sebuah fanart di twitter.

"Tidaaaaaaaakkk!," yang barusan teriakan Nozomu saat Ren mengejar-ngejar dirinya di jalanan sepi.

 

"Jangan mendekat Renn! Jangan! Gwaaaaaaaaah," dirinya masih berlari dengan bertelanjang kaki. Sementara dari belakang tampak Ren tengah berlari menyusulnya dengan kedua tangan teracung ke depan sambil menggenggam sepasang sandal jepit berwarna merah tua.

 

Tanaman pare yang berbuah lebat dipinggir jalan terabaikan. Bahkan panasnya aspal siang itu tak mengurangi kecepatan lari Nozomu. 

 

Dan napas terengah Ren tak dihiraukan, masih berusaha walau ya... Merelakan dirinya berpeluh banyak terpapar matahari. Nozomu kalau dibiarkan tetap dengan benda itu tak baik. Tidak sedap dipandang mata, pikir Ren.

 

"Nozomu, di depan ada poh-," "Brugh," belum sempat Ren menyelesaikan ucapannya, sosok berambut cokelat di depannya sudah jatuh terduduk tepat di depan sebuah pohon mangga besar. Dan Ren menahan kekehan geli saat itu.

 

"Uwuh, sakit," dan Nozomu meleguh sembari menggosok hidungnya keras sampai kemerahan warnanya. Sementara barang yang tadi dilindunginya dalam pelukan sudah menggelinding ke arah Ren yang sudah bersimpuh di sampingnya.

 

"kan sudah kuberi tahu," Ren menasehati sahabatnya itu setelah meletakkan sepasang sandal jepit di dekat kaki Nozomu dan kemudian mengambil benda berharga milik Nozomu.

 

"Cola dari Izu-nii," Dan Nozomu yang hampir menyabet benda itu dari genggaman Ren gagal.

 

Seringai Ren terlihat, dan matanya memicing jahat saat itu, walau hanya dalam pandangan Nozomu. Kemudian dengan tangan satu lagi, menunjuk ke arah atas dengan jari telunjuk tanda melarang.

 

"Botol bekas harus dibuang, kenapa masih kau simpan ne?," dan cemberut kemudian.

 

Nozomu yang sudah membalik posisinya membelakangi pohon mangga hanya mengorek-ngorek tanah dengan jemarinya. Sedikit melirik pada rona pada wajah cemberut pemuda bersurai kelabu di sampingnya.

 

"Tapi kan itu dari Izu-nii," ujarnya kemudian.

 

"Tapi kan Izuru Nii-san membelinya di minimarket ujung jalan Nozomu," dan mereka berakhir dengan duduk bersandaran satu sama lain hingga sebuah buah mangga besar jatuh tepat dihadapan mereka.


	3. Peony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manisan cabai. Juga bunga Peoni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsukipro belong to Tsukino Talent Production.
> 
>  
> 
> This plot belong to my self.
> 
>  
> 
> Happy reading ne....

Kala itu hanyalah keisengan saja. Berjalan jauh ke arah berlawanan dari jalan pulang hanya untuk mencari penjual jajanan manis yang pernah mereka dengar dari beberapa teman di kelas.

 

Nozomu sampai mencorat-coret buku catatannya hanya untuk menuliskan apa yang ia dengar dari sisi belakang bangku. Sementara Ren sendiri diam saja, mungkin masih menghafalkan rumus untuk pelajaran setelah ini.

 

"Akh!,'' Nozomu memekik pelan saat ujung pensilnya patah karena terlalu keras ia tekan. Beruntung tidak terdengar siapapun, termasuk Ren. 

 

.

.

.

 

Jam kelas yang akhirnya selesai. Setelah menarik paksa Ren agar menemaninya kemudian rencana mereka dimulai.

 

"Nozomu, kenapa tidak pulang langsung saja?," si kelabu bertanya pasrah. Aslinya Ren sudah setengah mengantuk dan setengah lapar namun apa daya bahwa cengiran yang sedari beberapa menit lalu Nozomu sunggingkan terasa seolah bagai magnet yang menariknya kuat.

 

"Membeli manisan cabai ne Ren, katanya ada di dekat kantor pos tempat membelinya."

 

"Tapi... Tapi... Kantor posnya kan jauh hampir di ujung desa," Ren memelas kemudian.

 

"Un, pokonya kita cari dulu ne Ren...," dan Nozomu yang enggan menyerah demi keinginannya yang sudah sebulat dango itu.

 

"Huuuh... Baiklah." "Yeeeaaay!," Nozomu langsung memeluknya erat kemudian. 

 

Mereka terus berjalan sambil sesekali melempar percakapan tak jelas. Diselingi candaan yang terbesit begitu saja tentang pelajaran hari itu. Matahari yang sudah tak terlalu membakar kulit.

 

Melewati jalanan aspal yang lengang. Padahal ini waktunya untuk pulang kerja, namun desa di mana mereka tinggal agak berbeda. 

 

"Ini."

 

"Ap-apa?," sepasang iris biru memandang dengan tanya.

 

"Bunga Peoni." 

 

"Ah-ahaha terima kasih... Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa ini bunga peoni, Nozomu?..." belum selesai kalimat Ren terucap tiba-tiba ia ditarik untuk berlari.

 

"Ayo cepat Ren!," 

 

"Hah?! A-ada apa Nozomu?," dadanya bergemuruh hebat. Sampai-sampai rasa paranoid seolah sudah menguasainya. Keringat yang mengucur deras dari pori-porinya benar meningkatkan kadar lelah dalam diri Ren.

 

"Pokoknya lari dulu!," si surai cokelat membimbingnya untuk melangkahkan kaki lebih cepat lagi. Terdengar sebuah suara lelaki tua dari arah belakang mereka berdua yang berteriak.

 

"WOI JANGAN SEENAKNYA MEMETIK TUMBUHAN ORANG LAIN." 

 

Nozomu menengok ke belakang sesaat kemudian meringis tak nyaman.

 

"ARGHT! Maaf! Maaf maaf maaf paman, aku tidak tahu!," teriaknya membalas kemudian.

 

Dan Ren yang akhirnya pasrah berlari dengan sisa-sisa tenaga sepanjang jalan sampai tiba disebuah minimarket tempat bekerja kakak Nozomu.

 

Mereka berdua berakhir dengan mendengar ceramah seorang Nanase Izuru selama satu jam penuh dan kemudian diajak pulang bersama setelah membayar setangkai bunga yang Nozomu petik seenaknya.

 

Dan harap-harap cemas agar kakak Nozomu tidak menceritakan kejadian hari ini pada Sou-niinya di rumah nanti. Juga gagalnya mereka berdua mendapatkan manisan cabai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selamat malam minggu saja. Alien merindukan NjomRen.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading ne...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : Daily Experience; Lapar.


End file.
